secretsubredditfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Operations Department
The Global Operations Department is the only traditionally paramilitary wing of the organization, and specializes in Direct Action, Covert Operations, Hostage Rescue, and Human Intelligence missions. Globe-ops is used to manipulate foriegn interests, collect and contain specimens to be used in research, as well as monitor domestic affairs within the subreddit. The Operations Department is mandated to take over from the Department of Security and Maiming if the facility faces existential threat. It is located in S wing, sections 1-9. Member Selection Process While the GO-Department employs operators with experience in elite counter terrorism or police units, it is unique amongst comparabe units in that it also hires straight out of undergraduate programs. The details of Operation's selection process are classified, but it is however rumoured that individuals undergoing selection are exposed to experiments worked on by other departments of the organization. It is assumed that GO-D borrows some aspects of its selection process from those of international Special Forces units. Recruits who pass selection must then participate in months of additional training in various fields. (As a note to all trainees, due to the variable work of the department, training will focus on abstract problem solving, as apposed to situation specific training.) In early 2013 Operations Department confirmed it was working with the Thai Airforce to create a training facility on the border between Thailand and Myanmar. As of January 2014 no progress on the project had been reported. Criticism The GOD has consistantly come under fire for dabling further into the realms of politics than science, as well as having an impenetrable and unaccountable hierarchy. There are also questions as to its rampant spending. Failures In August of 2013, a mission in Havanna ended in disaster when a three person team was discovered leaving a science facility which had been disguised as a low income housing project. One of the team members, 24 year old Operator/Specialist Rachel Hymms was killed in a fire fight with Cuban police when the team attempted to by pass a roadblock on their way back into the downtown core. The rest of the team was able to escape, although two mission critical radios, weapons, and all video footage taken at the objective were captured and presumably taken to the Russian Embassy. The two remaining team members were both severly injured, but made full recoveries. It was later determined that the science facility was in fact a Joint Cuban - Russian project, and that there were vents present in this facility that contained large felines. In January 2014, a specimen identified during the operation was found roaming free by civillians in Venezuela, confirming speculation of Venezuelan involvement in the project. The death of Operator/Specialist Hymms served to shine a light on an entrenched culture of arrogance within the Department, and it was soon reigned in by its Commanding Officer (who will remain anonymous). Funding to the Department was cut in September, 2013, and a new focus has been put on the support of scientific research and the application of that research in the field. The Operations department has continually relied on many of the Science Departments for experimental weapons to make up for this lack of resources. In February of 2014, team Alpha Sigma was deployed to the South Caucauses to interupt the activities of The Cult of Evermore, who intelligence suggested were planning an attack on the Sochi Olympics. It was soon discovered that the cult was working off of documents stolen from The Facility on an Experimental Experiments experiment titled "Project Brain Scan". The source of the leak is still a topic of debate. Early on February 23 the GO-D team was captured by Russian Military Intelligence and taken to a secure location in a former Closed City. Members of the team claim to have been victims of physical torture. Information regarding the facility's security protocols were divulged to the GRU, but were updated before more classified information could be leaked. In early April the team was rescued after another GO-D team raided the compound they were held in. The prisoners were de-breifed by Security and Maiming and were cleared to return to duty, contingent on their participation in a set number of physical and psychological therapy sessions. How GRU operatives learned the location of the GO-D team is unknown. Global Operations Department